


The X Men in Ancient Egypt (revised)

by reader1718



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-07
Updated: 2015-01-07
Packaged: 2018-03-05 14:25:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3123467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reader1718/pseuds/reader1718





	The X Men in Ancient Egypt (revised)

# The X Men in Ancient Egypt (revised)

By Andrea Young

Our story begins when the young prince Ptolemy Alexander Drake was thirteen years old. He had a perfectly normal family, and thought he was normal too. As it turned out, however, he couldn’t have been more different from them. He was not only a mage and a warlock, but also a wizard who served the Powers that Be. These were just the things he knew about, but we’ll get to that in a minute. His mother was pressuring him to find a girlfriend so that she and his father would be assured that the dynasty would continue. Ptolemy, of course, would have none of that because he hadn’t fallen in love with anyone yet. At his birthday party that night, his cousins started teasing him about having to find a girlfriend (uh oh). Ptolemy got so mad that he gestured randomly and accidentally shot off a blast of ice from his hand! Fortunately no one noticed, but this phenomenon made him suspect that he was not just different, but that he was a MUTANT! This was confirmed when two letters arrived at the palace by the late post, one for his parents, and one for him. The one for him told all about the Xavier Institute—a place where mutants could live in peace and safety as well as learn to use their powers responsibly. His parents were merely told that the place was a prep school. That day Ptolemy managed to get all packed, and arrived at the Xavier Institute later that afternoon. Once his parents were gone, he met all the other students and teachers at the school: Ororo Munroe (Storm), Scott Summers (Cyclops), Jean Grey (Marvel Girl), Marie (who preferred to be known as Rogue), Kurt Wagner (Nightcrawler), Evan Daniels (Spyke—Storm’s nephew), Logan (Wolverine), Samuel Gutrie (Cannonball), Jubiliation Lee (Jubilee), Amara Aquilla (Magma), Jamie Madrox (Multiple), Ray Crisp (Berserker), Roberto Da Costa (Sunspot), Tabitha Smith (Boom Boom), Rahne Sinclair (Wolfsbane), John Allerdyce (Pyro), Theresa Cassidy (Siryn), Savannah Stevens (Starbolt), Monique Darkholme (Mysteria—Mystique’s daughter), and Bonnie Brown (Bullet). He also adopted the codename Iceman.

One day next year, he was in Professor X’s office when Cerebro picked up a new mutant signature. Her name was Philomena Pryde, and she could phase through solid objects! That day when Ptolemy went home to visit his parents, his mother tried once again to talk him into finding a girlfriend, causing Ptolemy to run from the palace again. When he was alone, brooding, a girl came to him to see if she could make him feel better by listening to his problems. Her name, as Ptolemy soon found out, was PHILOMENA SUSAN PRYDE—the new mutant that Professor Xavier had found just yesterday! Soon they got to talking, with Ptolemy telling her about him also being a mutant student at the Institute. He also soon realized that he was falling in love with her, and before they knew it, the two were kissing. Ptolemy asked her to marry him, and took her to meet his parents. Unfortunately, his parents disapproved of the two marrying, and forbade them to get married, inspiring Ptolemy to conspire behind their backs to elope with her. The next day, Ptolemy came by Philomena’s house to show her and her parents the way to the Institute. They got Philomena settled into her room, and introduced her to the other students—going into details about each one later, when Phil’s parents were gone. Soon she was settled into the schedule of school, training sessions, and other activities.

Soon more new students joined them at the Institute: Ian Ishtar (Illusion), Tara McGinnis (Shriek), Melinda Merril (Matrix), David Dennison (Duplicate) Rene Reims (Reaper), Paula Pascal (Plague), Rachael Rains (Rebound), Courtney Christian (Cobra), and Miranda Matthews (Mirror). Illusion could see through any illusion produced by anyone, and could produce his own illusions. Shriek could produce ultrasonic waves via her mouth just like a bat. Matrix could produce her own extra dimensional void. Duplicate could copy another mutant’s powers for as long as he wanted by just being within range of them or by concentrating on them. Reaper could cause death with just a touch. Plague could cause disease with just a touch. Rebound could bounce off of any surface. Cobra possessed retractable fangs and a poisonous bite. Mirror could reflect any attack that was thrown at her. Finally, though they all learned how to control his power, and was a valuable asset to the team.

One day, Ptolemy’s parents came to visit Ptolemy at the Institute while Ptolemy was at school. When Ptolemy and the others came home, however, the first words his parents heard were, “Oh come on, Ptolemy, what did I do?” “You know what you did, Kurt. We’re not speaking to you.” “Honey, what’s wrong?” “Oh, hi Mom! When did you and Dad get here?” “Just a few minutes ago honey. Now what’s going on between all of you and Kurt?” “He acted like he didn’t even belong with us, like we were just freaks and he was a normal kid stuck living with us! That was when the other students and I decided not to speak to him for the rest of the day at least.” Finally, all of the other students stormed off and slammed their bedroom doors in Kurt’s face. Eventually, Ptolemy and the others forgave Kurt when he realized his earlier mistake. Finally Ptolemy and Philomena went out together and eloped. The next night they had a tryst together in Ptolemy’s room, and the next morning they found out that they were going to have twins. Interestingly enough, the twins were going to be mutants also, and their names were Thom and Alanna. Thom’s power would be to talk to and change into any animal he wished, and Alanna’s power would be to create and manipulate fire. About nine months later, the twins were born.

When the twins were about fourteen—having come into their powers at age thirteen—the Institute came under siege. Ptolemy and his family, along with Boom Boom, Magma, Rogue, Wolverine, Pyro, and Rebound fled to the palace for safety. “Mom! Mom! Let us in!” “Ptolemy, what’s wrong?! Are you all right?!” “I’ll explain inside, please!” “All right, quickly. Come on inside.” Ptolemy and his friends hurried inside before William Stryker and the team of government agents who were after them could catch them. Inside, his mother pressed him for details. “All right now, what’s going on son?” “Mom, there are two things you should know. The first is that I defied you and dad and eloped with Philomena behind your back. The second is that I am a mutant, as are all my fellow students.” “What! Ptolemy, why didn’t you tell us this before now?” “I was afraid you would disown me, or fear me, or worse if you knew. Besides, you know the general public’s opinion of mutants. How could I reveal that I was something that society considers a freak?” “I guess that would have been hard for you honey. You know, your grandfather is visiting tonight. You really ought to see him while you’re here.” “Mom, you know he hates mutants. If he found out that I'm one of them, who knows what he might do to me?” At that moment, his grandfather came into the room. “I thought I heard my grandson’s voice in here. Why are you not at that prep school you go to, Ptolemy?” his grandfather asked. “Because my fellow students and I are being chased by some men from the government.” “Let’s go sit down and eat something. Then you can tell me all the details.” His grandfather said. “Okay.” Ptolemy finally revealed to his grandfather that he was married, and that Thom and Alanna were his children. Meanwhile, Ptolemy’s grandfather started talking about the mutant…problem, making the most awful comments about mutants. Ptolemy grew more and more furious at this by the minute. Finally, he could stand no more! He stood up furiously, knocking over his chair, and said, “How can you say something like that?! These people are different only by a slight genetic mutation. They aren’t something to be feared.” “Do you sympathize with these mutants Ptolemy?” “Yes I do!” “Why?” “Because I'm one of them, and so are all my friends at the Institute!” “You didn’t tell me he was a mutant, or that he was married,” the surprised grandfather said. “We didn’t know either of those things ourselves until tonight,” Alexander replied. “If you still want to have us locked up grandpa, that’s fine, but if you do, then I think you’re making a mistake.” Ptolemy told his grandfather. “I think we should get a law passed to keep Stryker from going after mutants again,” suggested Ptolemy’s grandfather. “I think that’s a great idea!” said Ptolemy’s dad. He wrote the decree right then and there, giving the students the freedom to go back to the Institute and the reassurance that Stryker wouldn’t go after them again.

 

Sometime in the future, Ptolemy and his family were at the Institute when some of his old friends came over. The friends were talking over old times when all the X Men were summoned to the Map Room where Professor Xavier was waiting to tell them about their latest mission. Ptolemy and the rest of the team were able to show the normal people in the city what they could do, and that they didn’t share Magneto’s ideals about mutant superiority. From then on, the rest of the world treated the mutants as equals rather than as something to be hated or feared, or as something not human. From then on mutants and humans lived together in peace.

# The End


End file.
